callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dome (Modern Warfare 3)
Dome - mapa w trybie multiplayer w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Opis Dome to mała mapa, której akcja ma miejsce na opuszczonym ośrodku militarnym na pustyni w Nevadzie w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Spawn Delta Force znajduje się bliżej środka mapy. Na wschód od niego ma miejsce zniszczony bunkier. Tutaj ma miejsce Punkt Charlie w trybie Dominacji. Jest to dobra baza wypadowa do uderzenia na przeciwników znajdujących się w hangarze z dużą kopułą. Często dochodzi do strzelanin pomiędzy graczami w bunkrze a tymi w hangarze. Hangar jest także kluczowy ze względu na balkonik znajdujący się na nim. Można wejść na niego po drabinie, a stamtąd ma się widok na całą mapę. Należy jednak uważać będąc tam, bowiem gracz jest tam całkowicie odsłonięty. Jest to także miejsce, gdzie w trybie Zainfekowany gracze "zdrowi" bronią się przed zainfekowanymi. Na zachód od hangaru jest kawałek otwartej przestrzeni. Nie jest to zbyt kluczowy teren, występuje na nim ledwie parę kontenerów, a w trybie dominacji jest tu ponadto punkt Alfa, który bardzo trudno przejąć i jeszcze trudniej go odbić. Idąc na północ od tego terenu można pójść na lewo, by dotrzeć do spawnu Delty. Można też iść dalej na górę i dojść do największego budynku na mapie. W centrum tej budowli występuje punkt Bravo. Z domu tego ma się widok też na ludzi wychodzących z bunkra naprzeciwko. Na Dome ze względu na małe rozmiary toczą się pojedynki głównie na bliski dystans. Z tego powodu wielu graczy korzysta tu z pistoletów maszynowych. Ich wybór pada głównie na PP90M1, P90 oraz MP7 z tłumikami. Opcjonalnie korzysta się też z niektórych karabinów szturmowych, np. AK-47. Snajperzy będą mieli na Dome utrudnione zadanie. Jedynym miejscem, z którego mogliby strzelać skutecznie jest prawdopodobnie balkonik nad hangarem. Na tak małe mapy bardzo skuteczne są serie ofiar, które mogą prowadzić do tzw. Multi kill (kilka zabójstw w jednym momencie). Wybór pada najczęściej na Bombowiec Stealth, który na większych planszach jest niedoceniany. Częstym wyborem jest też Pocisk Predator oraz Dron szturmowy i Działko strażnicze. Należy też zauważyć, że ze względu na podwyższone ryzyko śmierci gracze raczej wybierają pakiet Wsparcia aniżeli Natarcia. Tryb przetrwania W trybie przetrwania Dome jest mapą, której poziom trudności określono jako "średni". Jednak w porównaniu do innych map z tym poziomem (np. Mission czy Carbon) walczy się tu trudniej. Problemem jest głównie duża ilość otwartych przestrzeni, gdzie gracz naraża się na ostrzał śmigłowców. Jedynym miejscem, gdzie gracz się może schować, jest murek otoczony siatką znajdujący się nad hangarem. Mimo to, większość graczy woli tu grać dynamicznie, aniżeli statycznie. Dlatego aby osiągnąć tu wyższy wynik niektóry graczy ogrywają tę mapę w trybie kooperacji. Sklep z bronią znajduje się w hangarze. Sklep z materiałami wybuchowymi jest w bunkrze, a wsparcie z powietrza oraz atuty można zakupić w największym budynku na mapie. Galeria Tank_on_Dome.jpg|Wrak czołgu M1A2 Abrams 676px-Humvees.jpg|Zaparkowane pojazdy Humvee 676px-Dome-Domination.jpg|Flaga przejęta przez Specnaz w trybie Dominacji. 676px-View_of_Dome.jpg|Widok z lotu ptaka 676px-Dome-2.jpg|Peryferia mapy 676px-Dome-5.jpg|Wieża ciśnień 676px-Dome-6.jpg|Widok z lotu ptaka 676px-Frog.png|Graffiti znajdujące się w bunkrze 483px-Dome_Top_down_map.png|Minimapka Filmografia left|thumb|330x330px|Gra w trybie przetrwania na Dome. Ciekawostki * Na pewnym miejscu na mapie widnieje napis "Beware of the dogs" (ang. "Uwaga na psy"). Może to nawiązywać do trybu przetrwania, gdzie psy są jednym z rodzajów przeciwników. * Można wyjść poza mapę bez używania komend, jednak od razu po wyjściu poza planszę gracz ginie. * Pod biurkiem w dużym budynku bez dachu jest miś Teddy. * Dome oznacza po angielsku "Kopuła". * Mapa pojawiła się w popularnym amerykańskim show "Late Night with Jimmy Fallon". *Najpopularniejsza mapa wśród graczy Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 wraz z mapami Terminal oraz Mission. *Mapa ta figuruje wśród graczy jako miejsce pojedynków jeden na jednego. Podobną funkcję w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 pełniła mapa Rust. en:Dome (Modern Warfare 3) ru:Dome (Modern Warfare 3) de:Dome Kategoria:Mapy multiplayer w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3